Happy Birthday
by strangechild13
Summary: submitted for 8/8. Summary: It's Axel's birthday, and his roommate and his boyfriend want to surprise him. AkuRoku.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own plushies and a poster.**

**Summary: It's Axel's birthday, and his roommate and his boyfriend want to surprise him.**

Submitted for 8/8

Roxas looked at Demyx over his latte. An Irish coffee, Axel's favorite, was sitting in the middle of the table. Demyx grinned.

"Do you have the stuff?" Roxas nodded and motioned to a bag sitting by the table. It was a normal, plain shopping bag from a hole-in-the-wall shop a few blocks away from the Starbucks Roxas and Demyx were sitting at now. Demyx grabbed it and started looking through it, but not stupid enough to put the items on the table. His eyes widened and he looked at Roxas.

"You won't be able to _move_." Roxas shrugged and leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head, the action making him look oddly like his brother Sora.

"That's the plan," he said, smirking. Demyx looked at him like he was insane.

"Please tell me you took at least the next three days off. You know if you tempt him enough he can't control himself. _He_ might even be in pain after all this is over. Jesus, Rox. And I thought _I_ was bad. Please don't leave scars this time."

Roxas laughed. "I make no promises. I probably will. I mean, after all…" Roxas trailed off and displayed his fingers to the other blonde. Roxas' nails were long and pitch black. Demyx cringed.

"Oh, come _on_," Demyx groaned. Roxas laughed. "I can't come home at all tonight, can I?"

Roxas shook his head. "Unless you want to hear, which you probably don't. You can stay at Zexion's, can't you? Or Xigbar's?" Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I'll call you when it's safe. I'd keep your phone on if I were you. Do you think he'll like the stuff? It's been so long, you know? I just don't know if I'll be able to-."

"Stop, please. I don't need to hear about your sex life."

Roxas snorted. "Or lack thereof."

"I don't need to hear either when we're sitting at a Starbucks." Demyx took a sip of his cappuccino and shuddered. "The mental images I just got are so scary. I think I'll just go home and curl up in a ball in the darkest corner of my room I can find. Have Axel come get me when you two are ready to… you know…"

"Won't that just make you want to crawl in a dark corner all over again?"

"Yes, but Zexy's house has a lot more dark corners than ours," Demyx answered. Roxas laughed and shook his head. He looked at the Irish coffee again, thinking. What if his plan didn't work? Axel might have already made plans for tonight. Who knew?

"Hey Dem? Think Axel's already got plans?" Demyx looked up and their eyes met. Demyx shook his head.

"I don't think he does, but he might have something he didn't tell me. But I see what he means about your eyes."

"What does he say about my eyes? Besides that horrible pick-up line he fed me about my eyes being blue." Roxas leaned forward and stole a sip of Axel's coffee, figuring the redhead wouldn't notice and wondering why he liked Irish coffee so much. It was okay, but not something he'd be able to handle a lot of. Demyx laughed when Roxas stole his cappuccino to wash it down.

"How does it taste?"

"Gross. I don't know how he drinks this stuff. But I think we both know he's in it for the alcohol."

"Definitely. So, how are you doing this? Like, right when he gets home, or…?"

"I think when he gets home. He's working late tonight. That's why I got him this." Roxas tapped the coffee cup. "I'm hoping that if he is tired, this will wake him right up."

"You're pretty excited about this, aren't you?" Demyx asked. Roxas nodded. Demyx sighed and shook his head, making the other blonde laugh. Demyx looked at Roxas, eyes and voice pleading. "_Why_?" Roxas shrugged.

"Like I said, it's been a while. Are you going to help me get ready, Demy?" Roxas winced when Demyx's head hit the table.

"No. Why in God's name would I do that?"

"Because you love me and you want me to be happy?"

Demyx snorted. "Nice try, Rox. It's not happening."

Roxas huffed and pouted. Demyx looked up and rolled his eyes. He reached out and flicked Roxas' forehead. The smaller blonde whined.

"Okay, first of all, that trick may work on Axel, but it doesn't work on me. Second of all, give me a reason, a _good_ one, for why I should 'help' you." Demyx crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Roxas sighed sadly.

"Oh, Demyx, it's just so hard to get him to respond anymore. He's always so _busy_. I mean, he makes time for me, but for two months the only sleeping together we've done is actual sleeping. I just don't know what to do. The worst part is, I don't think he's even _noticed_. And I was hoping you could help me so I could be ready in time. _Please_?"

Demyx sighed. "Fine. Now let's finish shopping, shall we?"

Roxas grinned. "Oh yes we shall." The two got up and left, Roxas stealing another sip of cappuccino as they walked away to finish their shopping.

xXxXxXx

Later, Demyx and Roxas were in the bathroom, getting the small blonde ready for Axel.

"Hold still," Demyx commanded. "I think you're going to give him a heart attack."

Roxas laughed and cocked his head to the side. "And why would I do that?" he asked innocently. Demyx flicked him again.

"Stop trying to be cute. When was the last time you went through this much trouble for _anyone_?"

"Um… first couple times I went out with Axel, I guess?" Roxas looked in the mirror. His hair was styled carefully around a pair of black cat ears, and his eyes had their usual eyeliner, but black eye shadow had been swept over his lids, courtesy of Demyx. He had on a black leather collar with a white fake fur lining and matching cuffs on both his wrists. Roxas grinned and hugged Demyx tightly, startling the older man. Demyx awkwardly returned the hug.

"Uh… Rox?"

"You're amazing, Demy. I love you. As a friend."

"I know." Demyx lightly tugged on Roxas' tail. "Axel called me. I told him I heard you say something about buying him a kitten. Is that okay?"

"Well, that is kind of what I did, so I don't mind. Just tell him the kitten's on the bed. I suppose I could meow a few times, right?" Roxas asked, swiping lip gloss over his lips. Roxas looked down. He had on black leather shorts and a black cat tail. He was barefoot. They heard the door open and shut. Demyx looked at Roxas.

"Ready, Roxy? You look awesome, before you ask. Now run into the bedroom before he sees you." Roxas nodded and ran off. Demyx went out into the living room and found Axel sitting on the couch, looking through the mail and sipping the coffee Roxas had bought him. Demyx plopped down next to the redhead.

"Hey Axel, Roxy said your kitten's in the bedroom. He's really excited about this." Axel looked up.

"Is he now?"

"Yeah, you should go see it. It's really cute." Demyx stood and pulled on the redhead's wrist. "Come on, Axel."

"Whoa, what's got you all hyped up? Too much coffee?"

Demyx shook his head. "Too much Roxy. Now come _on_, I'm supposed to point you in the right direction before I leave. Now go."

"Fine, fine, I'm going. Jesus." Axel stood and walked to the bedroom. Demyx smirked and slipped out the door. Axel opened the door a crack. "Roxy…?"

"Yeah?" Axel opened the door wider at hearing the blonde's voice. Roxas was lying on his stomach on the bed, reading something. The blonde looked up and smiled. Axel's eyes widened when he took in what Roxas was wearing. Roxas put the book aside and stood, shutting the door and loosening Axel's tie. The redhead drew in a shaky breath. Roxas grinned and leaned forward, connecting the redhead's lips with his own. The tie fell forgotten to the floor and Roxas started on Axel's shirt, taking time to unbutton it one by one. He could feel the redhead reacting, and he smiled again.

"Happy birthday," Roxas breathed. Axel nodded. The redhead pulled on the collar.

"It's cute." Roxas kissed Axel again.

"Thank you." Roxas pulled them over to the bed, letting Axel take control of both the kiss and the situation. As the kissing grew more heated, Roxas found fingers tugging on his shorts. He helped Axel remove them and they went back to kissing again. Roxas unbuckled Axel's belt and Axel removed the rest of his clothing. Roxas moaned softly when he felt fingers where they hadn't been for months. Roxas relaxed around Axel's fingers as they entered him.

Though it had been a while since they'd last had sex, it had been even longer since they had gone multiple rounds like they did that night. When they were finally through for the night, Roxas was too exhausted to pick up the phone and call Demyx to tell him it was safe. The blonde felt Axel shift beside him.

"You're beautiful, you know that? Best birthday present I've ever gotten."

"You're welcome," Roxas responded, turning around to place a chaste kiss on Axel's lips.

"We're eating breakfast with my parents tomorrow, so get some sleep. Or, I guess, today." Roxas hummed a response and the two drifted off.

Breakfast was pleasant but uneventful. Roxas and Axel kept their hands joined under the table as Axel's parents made conversation. When the question came up of what Roxas had gotten Axel as a gift, Roxas bit his lip and looked down while Axel just smirked and answered, "A kitten."

**For those of you that don't know, an Irish coffee is coffee spiked with Irish whiskey, hence the name. I've had that 'buying a kitten' line stuck in my head for a while, so I finally wrote it down. I'm HOURS late for this, but oh well. This fic sucked, but review anyway? Flames accepted, they make me laugh.**


End file.
